Music Mania
by naleylovex3
Summary: series of one-shots based on songs. read inside for more info! : installment one: what happens when haley walks in on something she shouldn't have?


**AN: Okay, this is going to basically be a series of one-shots, all based on the first song that comes up when I shuffle through my music. This is what I do when I have brain freezes on my other stories, so I thought I might start posting them. Lol. Tell me what you think :)**

INSTALLMANT ONE:

Best Not To Think About It-Athlete:

He sees the flames in her tears  
Sketching on her skin and he knows  
That it's come to an end  
And it's no point pretending it's not

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

So she smashes the glass  
And there's blood on her hands and her skirt  
There's the wind and a sun,  
A fresh air in her lungs once again

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

So he closes his eyes  
And thinks 'Maybe I'll be surprised if I do  
I just might fall into another realm  
And make another home there with you'

And it's a long way down, a long way down from here  
And it's a long way down, a long way down from here

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me

It's best not to think about it  
Just put your arms around me, oh

_It's over. _Those words were replaying in her mind as she ran. Ran to where? She has no clue, but she also doesn't care. She doesn't care where she ended up or what happens to her. All she knows is that right now her heart is breaking. It's pulsing through her so fast and so deep. She can barely breathe, but she would not stop running.

Her phone kept buzzing. She finally took it out and turned it off. She didn't need anyone right now. Not ever.

Her whole faith in trust was destroyed about ten minutes ago.

See about ten minutes ago Haley James wanted to surprise her boyfriend with lunch because he was practicing extra hard this week. The championship game was in three days.

She walked into the gym and she didn't see Nathan shooting around like she thought he would be. She assumed he was probably in the locker room. There wasn't a class that period so she walked right on in.

Yea, that was great idea. Instead of finding her boyfriend of over a year changing into his clothes, he was pressing some stringy haired, fake tan, bimbo bitch up against a locker. His tongue was deep in her mouth.

Haley gagged. Fucking asshole! "Are you kidding me?!"

Nathan instantly pulled away from the girl. "Haley?"

"Well, I'm not the skank you were practically fucking in the school locker room, now am I?" Haley yelled. "Here I brought you lunch, but it looks like you have all you need."

She started storming off to the door. She took one quick glance back, "Oh and Nathan, it's over."

She stated it so stoically. It was as if she had no emotion at all. But little did anyone know that Haley was slowly losing her breath. The tears were prickling the back of her eyes, threatening to fall.

She would not cry in front of him. He's taken so much from her in that moment that she would not give him the pleasure of taking her dignity, too.

So here she is running away from the school and the tears are taking hold of her. Her breath is so ragged. The need to get air into her lungs is getting stronger causing her to slow her pace.

Somehow the beach is about twenty feet away from her. She must have run way more than she thought.

Her stomach is rising and falling fast. Somehow, even though she's stopped running completely, her lungs will not stop begging for air.

She walked farther into the sand and plopped down. Now what does she do? What she wants to do is scream, punch something, run away and never come back. What did she do to deserve this? Was she a bitch in a past life and this was karma finally making its rounds?

No, it was Nathan's fault and Nathan's fault only. She didn't even really blame the skank because every female in the school wants a chance at fucking the Nathan Scott, but it's his job to _not _fuck every girl he can. And apparently he can't even do that.

God, how many other girls were there? Haley doesn't even want to know because she can guess fairly well.

The thought alone makes Haley start to gag once again. She can't stop herself from letting a scream escape her lips. She gets up and walks out to the boulders that lead into the water like a dock. She climbs over them all the way to the end. She instantly strips off her shirt and shorts and dives into the water. She swims around for a while, climbing back up the rocks and jumping off again. Finally, she cannonballs of the edge, a laugh escaping her lips that, minutes before, were releasing a scream of hate.

Haley's wading around the water repeating the words '_It's over' _in her mind_. _Thinking about it, Haley's breathing starts to regulate to about a normal pace.

She can't believe that Nathan actually cheated on her, but now her logic starts to come in and the fact that she got to say those words, with such hatred and coldness, brings a smile to her face.

She got her last words in and, even though it still grips at her like a too-tight dress, Haley knows she can get over this. It will take time, but she can do it. It's just best not to think about it, about him, ever again.

**AN: So there it is. Tell me what you think. So for the next update (I don't know when this will be it could be anytime that I have a brain freeze lol) it isn't going to have anything to do with this story; they're going to all be different one-shots based of songs. Thanks for reading. :D**


End file.
